Lost in Dino world
by Ilovesmiles4
Summary: Diego and Shira's cubs get lost in Dino land while Manny and Ellie are supposed to be babysitting. Will they get out and how will they cope with dinosaur's but with a little help from a certain weasel. Shira and Diego. I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE!
1. Chapter 1

A small orange Sabre raced threw the trees chasing after a frightened Gazelle. She dodged trees and spiky bushes, her dark orange fur shined in the sun, her green eye's followed the gazelle's steps. Suddenly the gazelle came to a sudden stop, the small sabre almost tripped over it, she suddenly realised her advantage. She got ready to pounce but before she could the gazelle raised one of it's hind legs and kicked her straight in the head before bolting off again.

"Sara are you okay?" Asked a male sabre who had just come out from his hiding spot in the trees.

"Yeah I'm fine dad" Sara grumbled, rubbing her sore head.

"Come on let's go home" he said nuzzling Sara,

Sara nuzzled back then she suddenly sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Diego asked, his green eye's lighting up with concern.

"Nothing" she mumbled.

"We'll it doesn't seem like nothing" Diego said raising a eyebrow.

"It's just Mike, Sapphire and Maria are so good at hunting and I'm terribly" she replied miserably.

"Sara you are not a bad hunter you just need a little practice and that was a adult gazelle! Mike, Sapphire and Maria only hunt the baby Animals".

"Yeah but they wouldn't of gotten bucked" Sara replied looking at the ground shamefully.

" So, baby deers and gazelle generally don't know how to defend them self so obliviously no ones going to get bucked by a baby"! Diego said smiling warmly at Sara.

"Really dad? Do you mean that?" Sara asked.

"Of course I do and your a great hunter, you'll catch something when it's time" Diego replied.

30 minutes later Diego and Sara returned home.

"Hi Sara, hey Diego how did the hunting go?" Shira asked smiling at her daughter.

" I almost caught a adult gazelle!" Sara replied proudly.

"Really that's great honey!" Shira replied happily proud of her daughters progress.

"So she didn't catch it so there is nothing to be proud of" said Mike as he walked into the den, he was like a tiny version of Diego. Diego shot Mike a look, "Don't insult your sister Mike"

Diego said firmly.

" I'm not! I'm just saying that she didn't catch anything so why be so proud of her!"

"Well it was a adult" Sara pointed out.

"So!"

"Well you couldn't catch a adult!" Sara snapped.

"Yes I could, I cloud catch it easily and is that a challenge pussy cat" Mike snapped back.

"Oh you asked for it!" Sara yelled pinning Mike on the ground.

Before Mike could fight back someone grabbed him by the neck firmly.

"Hey let me go" Mike said squirming around trying to get out of the grip.

Mike glanced up and saw it was his father, he groaned, " daaaad, put me down!"

Diego shook his head, "not until you apologise to you sister."

Shira picked up Sara by the scruff of the neck and held her in front of Mike.

"Now apologise! Both of you."

Sapphire stood on the side lines watching the four with amusement.

"No I'm not apologising until he apologies first!" Sara snapped.

"Well then I'm not apologising until she apologises first!" Mike snapped back.

"If you two don't apologise now you won't get dinner tonight" Diego barked, his temper rising as the cubs didn't do as they were told.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, sheesh!" Mike said. Diego nodded in a approval and put the cub down. Shira and Diego then both looked at Sara who was pretending not to be listening.

"Okay missy now it's your turn, apologise!" Shira said.

"But he was the one who insulted me why should I apologise!" Sara protested looking at her parents with pleading eye's.

"You pounced on your brother so apologise for that!" Shira said firmly pointing at Mike who was smirking at her sister.

"Come on Sara apologise to your big brother" Mike cooed.

Sara let out a growl but stopped when she saw the look her parents were giving her.

"Fine, I'm so sorry that I hurt you Mikey" Sara said sweetly knowing that Mike hated been called that.

Mike let out a growl, "Mike" Shira warned.

"Okay kids you can go play now" Diego quickly said not wanting another fight to start. The cubs cheered and raced out of the den.

"Maria are you gonna go play with others" Diego asked.

"Fine" said a small voice said from one of the other rooms.

Soon a small figure walked out from a little room in the den,she had jet black fur with white mane and she had white paws. Her eye's were a lovely blue.

She walked past her parents and out of the den following her brother and sisters.

The two mates sighed.

"Hi Shira and Diego" A voice suddenly said from the behind them. Both sabres jumped up in alarm.

"Wow calm down it's just us!"

Shira and Diego sighed in relief when they saw it was just Manny and Ellie.

"Hey guys" Diego replied.

"We heard a bit of yelling in here and decided to come and see if everything is alright, so is every thing alright?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah just cub trouble" Shira replied.

"We'll if you wanted we could watch them tomorrow and you guys could go out for a romantic date"'Ellie offered slightly giggling at the last part.

"Really, Shira asked a smile appearing on her face, we would love to do that, right Diego!" Diego nodded his approval.

"So tomorrow then" Ellie clarified smiling.

"Tomorrow it is."

The cubs wondered threw the trees trying to think of something fun and exciting to do. "We could play tag" Sapphire offered.

"Been there done that" Mike replied dryly.

"How bout annoying uncle Sid?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, let's do that" Maria agreed.

The three other cubs nodded and set off to find Sid.

"Wait stop I smell something" Mike suddenly announced.

He sniffed the air, suddenly Mike had a disgusted look on his face, he looked like he was about to puke!

"I found uncle Sid guys" Mike wheezed, trying to breath in fresh air.

"Well what are you waiting for lead the way" Sara snapped.

"Oh sorry I've just basically died and you don't care"! Mike snapped back his temper rising quickly from a certain sabre that passed it down to him.

The brother and sister started to yell,

"Can I say something?" Maria butted in.

"NO" both of them yelled. Maria glared daggers at both of them.

Sid not to far away heard the yelling and became curious, he started to walk in the direction of the yelling.

Sid came to a clearing with four cubs in it. He smiled, it was just the cubs.

He looked closely at the two fighting they were Mike and Sara.

"Okay kids break it up break it up" Sid said.

Sara and Mike stopped yelling and looked at Sid.

"Aww you blew are cover!" Sara hissed at Mike hitting him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for! Mike exclaimed rubbing his now sore head.

"For blowing are cover doofus" Sara snapped.

" I did not, I almost died from Sids hygiene issues!" Mike growled.

"Hey I do not have hygiene issues!" Sid snapped a bit irritated now.

"Guys we could just chase Sid around and scare him" Sapphire suggested.

"Actually that's a good idea" Sara and Mike admitted.

"Okay then lets do it!" Maria said grinning at Sid.

Sid laughed nervously, "Now come on who said you could be mean to your uncle Sid?"

"We did." All four cubs said before they charged at Sid.

Sid let out a bloodcurdling scream and ran for it. The four cubs chased the poor sloth to their den.

"Shira, Diego Control your kids!" Sid screamed as he ran into the den, he dashed towards Diego and hid behind him for protection.

The cubs skidded to a stop in front of Diego.

"Diego your kids attacked me!" Sid yelled pointing accusing finger at the four cubs. "Good job kids" Diego praised.

"What! Sid exclaimed, why did you praise them you should be scolding them!"

"Well they hunted down you together as a team so I'm proud of them" Diego explained smugly.

"So what your saying is that your proud of your kids for attacking me?" Sid asked.

"Yep."

"Well that's unfair!" Sid whined.

"No it's fair uncle Sid" Maria said.

"How?"

"Well we got praised so therefor it's fair" Maria explained.

"What, that's ridiculous!" Sid exclaimed.

"No it's not!"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is not" Maria said reversing the game.

"Is too" Sid replied not realising what he said.

"Okay Sid I agree with you."

"Yes! Wait awwwwww you tricked me, unfair!"

"Hey Sid' Diego butted in, you know you lost to a girl that's way younger than you."

Sid paused then said "I'm leaving now", he walked out of the cave grumbling to himself.

Shira rolled her eye's, "okay Maria, Sapphire,Mike and Sara you guys are staying at Auntie Ellie and Uncle Manny's tomorrow morning for the night."

"What!" They all exclaimed.

"I don't want to stay there" Mike whined.

"Why not" Diego asked a bit curious.

"Because Uncle Manny gets angry about everything!"

"He does not!" Diego scoffed, rolling his eye's.

"Just go please, for us your mother and father" Shira said softly.

There were mumbles of 'okay' and 'yes'.

"Good." Shira glanced over at Diego and moved closer to him.

"Can you catch dinner tonight, I know you did it last night but I'm really tired?"

Diego smiled, "of course I'll go and I will go now before it gets to late."

Diego got up and walked out of the den.

Diego walked further into the woods been carful not to step on any twigs. He looked around the sun was starting to set, shades of pink and orange spread across the sky, it was beautiful to watch. "Okay concentrate on catching dinner" Diego thought to himself, he looked around and sniffed the air, finally he caught the smell of gazelle. He followed the scent until he got to a open clearing of fresh grass and there was two gazelles standing in the middle of it eating grass. One of them was a calf. At this point a calf wasn't enough to fill two grown sabres and 4 cubs. So he aimed for the adult one. Diego crouched down low and sneaked around the bushes so he was in front of the adult gazelle. The gazelle didn't notice the sabre watching her. Diego let out a small growl and pounced on the gazelle, he landed on its back, Diego sunk his teeth into the gazelles neck making it a quick death. The gazelle fell from beneath him and landed on the ground. Diego got off it and dragged it back to the den.

Shira smiled at Diego when he came inside dragging a fat adult gazelle.

"Dad your back, what did you catch?!" Asked a excited Mike.

"A gazelle" Diego replied smiling, "dig in"

All four cubs and Shira started to eat but Diego didn't he would always wait until Shira and the cubs had finished and they were full. Shira smiled gratefully at Diego, she was so glad she was with Diego. She was a lucky sabre.

When we were finished Diego started to eat, when he finished he dragged the carcass outside and into the woods. he returned minutes later.

"Come kids bed time" Shira announced.

"Awwww can't we just have five more minutes?" Sara asked trying to hide the yawns she let out.

Shira smirked," yeah I don't think so"

Shira laid down, Diego came and laid down next to her.

Shira nuzzled into Diego's chest while Diego gave her a gentle lick on the head.

"Ewwwwwww!" All the cubs exclaimed.

"If you don't go to sleep now then this will go on all night" Diego warned playfully.

The cubs nodded and snuggled up next to their mother and father, Sara and Mike snuggled up against Diego while Maria and Sapphire snuggled up against Shira. They slept in the corner of the cave because it was the warmest, usually Sid would come in and light a fire for them but the cubs must of scared him away.

The four cubs woke up to sunlight in their eye's. The stretched and then looked around realising they weren't in their den.

"Hey guys, you slept for a while" said a voice from behind turned around to see Ellie smiling warmly at them.

"Where's mummy and daddy?" Sapphire asked.

"They dropped you off earlier in the morning" Manny said as he entered the den. "Oh and this is yours" he added dropping a gazelle leg in front of the cubs that Diego had hunted for them. The cubs ignored the leg. Suddenly Sara burst into tears. She was the youngest after all.

"Oh what's wrong sweetie" Ellie asked concerned for the small cub.

"I want daddy." She cried.

"It's okay mummy and daddy will be back before you know it" Ellie reassured.

"Really?"

Ellie nodded. Sara smiled but then she frowned again and turned to face Mike.

"This is all your fault" Sara accused.

"What how is this my fault?" Mike asked angrily.

"Well if you didn't insult me then mum and dad wouldn't of gotten angry and made us stay here for the night!"

"So your the one who overreacted!" Mike snapped.

"I did not overreact!" Sara said clearly annoyed.

Then the two cubs started to yell, the yelling got louder and louder until...

"SHUT UP!" Manny yelled.

Sara and Mike stopped yelling and whimpered in fear of Manny's yelling.

Manny stamped his foot in anger, maybe a little to hard because the ice around the cubs began to crack.

The cubs screamed in terror as the ice broke free and the cubs plumbed down down down, there screaming became fainter and fainter.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the late update! Really really s**orry!

Shira and Diego walked underneath the warm rays of sunshine. There was not a cloud in sight. Shira enjoyed these kind of days, she had been loving the fresh smell of wildlife when she went to hunt, it was much better than the smell of the sea. Shira glanced over Diego, he was staring blankly at the ground in front of him, his green eye's thinking hard. Shira, taking her mind off Diego thought of where he was taking her.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

Diego stopped staring at the ground and cracked a smile,"you'll see soon enough."

Shira didn't question, she just kept following Diego.

The two ended up at a lake, Shira was surprises by this. Out of the other places he could of taken her to, why the lake? Sabres naturally hated the water, not that she had a problem with the lake it was just the fact that sabres hated water, but what surprised her more was when Diego jumped in.

"What are you doing?" Shira asked.

"Swimming." He replied cooly.

Shira gave him a confused look."I would join you but come to think of it how do you even know how to swim?"

" Well Sid thought me." Diego admitted.

"Really? That sloth, I thought all he could do was eat and sleep." Shira retorted.

Diego laughed, he then swam to shore and jumped out. He didn't dry off though instead he trotted behind Shira and gently pushed her ford.

"Wow! I don't do water." She exclaimed backing up into Diego.

"It's okay, I'll teach you." Diego said softly.

"I'm not sure." Shira said eyeing the water nervously.

"It's okay, I won't let you drown." Diego reassured.

"Yeah, glad I can trust you!" Shira said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Diego ignored this.

With time, Shira gently lowered herself into the water, Diego following causally.

The water was cold but up against the hot sun it was nice, Shira relaxed as Diego stood next to her. The water was up to there ankles in the shallow.

"Okay, it's really easy all you got to do is claw, kick." Diego explained swimming out into the deeper water. He demonstrated swimming to her, his motions all in rhythm.

"Claw, kick." He repeated. He swam around in circles trying to make it clear for Shira.

"Okay, now you try." Diego urged.

"I don't know."

"Don't worry, I'm right here."

Taking a deep breath Shira wadded out int the water where it was up to her chest, repeating claw, kick in her head. Soon she had the hang of it. Shira did this for a while but suddenly she stopped swimming to catch her breath, when suddenly she had realised she had swam out to far.

Panic rose in Shira, she started to thrash around until she started to sink. Shira couldn't think of anything else at that moment but drowning, she had never swam. So it was frighting, she didn't know how Diego did it. Suddenly something grabbed her by the scruff her neck and pulled her up to the surface.

Shira gasping for air immediately grabbed onto the nearest thing, it happened to be Diego.

"Diego!" She cried clinging onto his fur.

"Hey, it's okay. You we're doing just fine, you just panicked, that's all." He soothed.

"Really?" She asked a small smile appearing on her face.

Diego nodded," do you want to try again?"

"Okay." She said her voice wavering a bit.

Shira gathering all of the bravery she could, let go of Diego and started to swim!

Claw, kick, claw, kick. She thought determinedly.

"Your swimming!" Diego cheered as he swam after her.

Diego swam up to Shira and licked her on the cheek. This act surprised her but she licked him back. It felt good, it felt right.

Diego suddenly ducked down underneath the water, leaving a surprised Shira at the surface.

Diego squinted and saw the shape of Shira's body treading water at the surface and to Diego's surprise she dived down after him.

Shira didn't know where she was going, it was hard to see underwater, It was all blurry. But she did come face to face with Diego.

Shira smiled, even though she knew that Diego probably couldn't see her smile. Diego, forgetting that opening your mouth underwater was a big no, no, opened his mouth to say something but instead swallowed a hole mouthful of water. Diego swam up to the top, he hacked and coughed non stop. Shira swam up and licked his head to give him comfort, because patting him on the back would be a bit awkward in the water.

Diego kept coughing and spluttering for a while until he finally stopped.

"You okay?" Shira asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"I'm fine." Diego wheezed, he flopped down on the ground and closed his eyes.

"Hey, this date is not over!" Shira said.

"It's not?"

"Nope, I'm going to take you somewhere." Shira said observing the sky. The sun was about to set.

"Fine." Diego groaned standing up and shaking all of the water off, it sprayed all on Shira.

"Hey! You did that on purpose!" Shira cried licking herself dry.

"What? No?" Diego said sarcastically.

Shira rolled her eye's,"come on, we might miss it!"

Miss it? Thought Diego, what does that mean?

Shira ran into the forest, Diego followed her closely behind.

"Hey! Wait up, Kitty!" Diego yelled as Shira sped up, determined to win the race.

"Slow poke!" Shira yelled back, tuning her head and poking her tong out.

"Real mature, Shira." Diego muttered as he sped up.

Diego was on the right side of Shira now, ready to take first place.

As Diego sped up, Shira suddenly slowed down, shrugging Diego stopped to.

"Hey, Shira! Why did you stop?" He asked as he jogged over to her.

"Because we are here." She replied walking over to a large rock that overlooked the island.

Diego walked over to it and jumped on the rock, viewing the island.

"Wow." He breathed.

Shira jumped up on the rock and laid down next to Diego.

"That's not it, look." She whispered, pointing to the sun setting. It was a beautiful sight, the pink sky bounced off the black shadow of the trees.

The sun looked so big, so beautiful. It's yellow and orange colours stood out in the almost dark night.

"It's beautiful, isn't it." Shira whispered, resting her head on Diego's shoulder.

"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered back.

Shira smiled,"you really mean that?" She asked.

Diego nodded,"of course."

"So do you want to sleep here tonight or go back to the den?" Shira asked staring into her mate's green eye's, that were now glowing in the moonlights shine.

Diego nodded,"let's sleep here."

Shira snuggled into Diego's soft fur, Diego snuggled back.

"I love you, Diego, I really do."

"I love you too, Shira."

Thanks you for reviewing:

Buckrocks: yes, Manny will need a garage to hide in!

Spolier: Buck will be intorduced in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up! Hope you enjoy my friends! **

Mike, Sara, Maria and Sapphire landed with a thump on soft but wet mossy grass**.**

"Owwwwww" they all groaned from the long unexpected fall.

Mike was the first to get up, trying to act brave even though great pain shot up his right paw.

"Where are we?" Sara asked groggily, looking around the the very green, jungle area.

"I don't know." Mike replied, "but I think it's a sign of adventure!"

"You think everything is a sign of adventure." Sara snapped.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do- guy's this is not the time to be fighting!" Maria snapped angrily.

Mike and Sara muttered there apologies.

"Okay, any idea of where we are?" Sapphire asked.

All three cubs shook there heads.

Sara sighed,"We are never going to get home!"

"Don't think like that, Sapphire." Sara said softly, nudging her older sister by 10 minutes on the shoulder softly.

"But we came from up there and now we're down here!" She cried, pointing to the little hole that they feel threw.

"Don't worry, we got to be brave! For mummy and daddy." Maria said, sitting beside Sara.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Mike announced, marching towards the forest, trying to ignore the pain his paw.

"Hey, wait up!" The rest of the cubs yelled as the ran after their bother.

The four cubs aimlessly walked around the forest, Sara could of swore something was watching her from the bushes.

"Guys wait!" Sara suddenly said, coming to a stop.

"What?" Mike asked, irritated.

"I think something is watching us." She replied looking around the jungle, it was very weird and creepy.

Mike rolled his eye's, "your just being paranoid."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Maria sighed in annoyance, could they go one minute without fighting? Apparently not.

"Guys! Stop fighting. Your slowing us down, we need to get back, that's what matters, okay?" Marie hissed at her brother and sister.

"Okay, sheesh, grumpy cat." Mike grumbled, jogging over to her sister.

"Sorry." Sara mumbled, following her sisters and brother.

"Good."

The cubs set off again, wondering into the jungle, hoping for the best.

"How big is this stupid jungle!" Mike yelled, looking ahead into the endless path of trees and bush.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sara snapped.

"I never asked for your opinion." Mike growled.

"Well, stop asking questions to no one!" Sara said, rolling her eye's.

"Guys!" Maria warned, letting a low, threatening growl escape from her mouth.

"Sorry." The both mumbled.

'Proved, they both can't go for a couple of minutes without fighting.' Maria thought, shaking her head. Been the oldest was hard.

'How are we supposed to get out of here?' Maria thought, looking up into the sky, were their home was, where mum and dad was.

'Maybe theirs some sort of tunnel where we can get to the top again.' Marie offered to herself, trying to find ways of escaping this underground place.

A familiar voice broke her out of her thoughts,"check that out!" Mike yelled.

All the over cubs flattened their ears against their skulls, the only thing Mike didn't have in common with his father was that he was loud,very loud.

Mike ran over to a plant with a strange pinkish fruit, hanging lonely on one branch.

The cubs didn't follow at first, but their curiosity got the best of the them.

The cubs circled around the plant.

"I've never seen this around before." Sara stated.

"Duh! We're meat eaters." Mike explained.

"Carnivores." Maria corrected.

"Whatever, same thing." Mike said, shrugging.

"I dare you to touch it, Mike." Sara dared.

"No way!" Mike cried, shaking his head,no.

Sara smirked, a smug look on her face."Oh, I understand, your just a scardy cat."

"What! I am not! I'll do it!" Mike yelled.

"Fine, do it!" Sara challenged.

"I'll show her." Mike muttered as he reached to grab the fruit.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said from a tree behind them.

Mike snatched his paw back and whipped around, along with all the other cubs. There sat a weasel, casually twirling his sharp knife. He had an eyepatch covering one blue eye.

He eyed them with his only working eye. He stopped twirling his knife and jumped off the tree branch.

"Who are you?" He asked landing on Mikes head.

Mike jumped in surprise at the weasels actions,"I'm Mike and these are my sisters, Sapphire, Maria and Sara, he introduced pointing at each of his sisters.

"What are you little cubs doin here?" He asked, opening Mikes mouth and examining the tiny canines that were starting to grow in.

"Hey!" Mike snapped, shaking his head in attempt to get the weasel off.

"We fell from up there." Maria explained pointing upwards.

Buck looked up,"ahh the world above."

They nodded.

"Say, you look familiar." Buck said, looking at Mick.

"I have never seen you in my life." Mike said bluntly.

"You look like a saber I've met before, he came done here with his 'herd' looking for a sloppy green thing." Buck explained, not taking his gaze off Mike.

"Really! What was his name?" He asked excitedly.

"Uhh, let me think." Buck said, tapping his head, trying to remember the sabers name.

"Uh, Negio, Friego." He mumbled quietly.

"Diego!" He shouted in triumph.

"Really! That's my dad!" Make shouted happily.

"Our dad." Maria growled.

"I mean our dad." Mike corrected himself, smiling sheepishly.

"Ahh, no wonder ya looked so familiar." Buck realized.

"What's your name?" Sapphire asked.

"Buck." Buck said, not bothering to say what it was long for or short for。

"What's it short for?" Maria asked.

"Short for Buckminster, long for Buh." Buck explained.

"Ohh, okay." Sapphire replied, happy with answer.

"So what does, Diego's mate look like?" Buck asked, curious about the saber, last time he came here he didn't have a mate.

The three cubs pointed at Sapphire.

"Wow, so you two," Buck said, pointing at Mike and Sapphire,"are like tiny versions of your mum and dad?"

They nodded.

"Buck, can you help us find our way home?" Sara asked.

"Well, the cave that your dad and his herd came threw last time is blocked off so were going to have to..." Buck trailed off.

"What?" Mike asked.

"We might have to fly up their." Buck finished.

"On what!" Maria cried.

"Dinosaurs of course!"

"There's Dinosaurs down here!" Sara yelled.

"Cool!" Mike said, shrugging.

"No, not cool!" Sara snapped.

"Why aren't they cool?" Mike asked.

"We could be eaten!" Sara snapped again.

"No, we've got Buck to help us! Right Buck!" Mike reassured.

"Aye!" Buck cried.

Sara stared at Buck, confused. "Okay..."

"Well, lets go! We have to go to Mt death peak, that's we're all the pterodactyl's are." Buck explained.

"Pterodactyl's!" Maria screeched.

Buck nodded, then his face went serious."before we go I have to tell you the rules of travelin with Buck!"

"Seriously? The third person?" Mike asked.

Buck ignored him.

"Okay." Sapphire said, urging Buck to go on.

"Rule number one! Always listen to Buck! Rule number 2! Stay in the middle of the trail;and rule number 3! Buck made a very serious face, the cubs eye's widened thinking it was something bad,"he who has gas, travels at the back of the pack." Buck finished.

The cubs looked at each over and shook their heads,"none of us have 'gas.'" Mike explained.

Buck nodded,"good, last time the possum had gas." Buck shuddered and walked further into the forest, the cubs following close behind him.

"Oh no Manny what are we going to do!" Ellie exclaimed as she looked down threw the hole, she couldn't see anything.

"Do you think we should tell Shira and Diego?" Ellie asked.

"No way! Diego will maul me if he knows I lost his kids... In what a hour!" Manny cried.

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Ellie said, linking trunks with him

"How are we supposed to find them?" Manny asked, peering down the hole again.

"Well there's only one way." Ellie said, looking at the hole.

Manny knowing what Ellie was thinking quickly denied the idea,"oh no, we are not going down there."

"Well, we could tell Shira and Diego?" Ellie offered, smirking.

Manny sighed,"fine, fine, we'll go threw the hole."

"Should we get Sid and my brothers?" Ellie asked.

"Sure, why not, Sid will probably tell Diego and Shira anyway." Manny agreed.

As if on cue, Sid, Crash and Eddie walked into the clearing, arguing.

Manny rolled his eyes at the three bickering about the possum pranking Sid.

"Guys." Ellie said softly,she got no response, Manny rolled his eye's and cleared his throat,"GUYS!" He yelled, scaring the three and maybe even Ellie.

"What?" Eddie asked or Crash, Manny still couldn't tell the difference.

"We need your help." Ellie explained.

"Really! What for?" Sid asked excitedly.

"We need to get Shira and Diego's cubs back." Ellie said, letting her brothers jump on her back.

"What happened to them?" Crash asked from Ellie's back.

"We lost them." Manny replied. Ellie glared at Manny,"I mean I lost them." He corrected nervously.

Ellie smiled,"they fell threw that hole and into Dino world." She explained, pointing to the hole where the cubs fell threw."

"Wait. So you lost the cubs?" Sid asked.

"Yes, I did, Sid." Manny replied, irritated.

"Wow, Diego's going to kill you, you know that right?" Sid said.

"Yes, I know!" Manny groaned.

Before bickering between the two could start, Ellie interrupted.

"Come on guys, the sooner we get the cubs,the sooner we get back."

"Okay, let's go." Manny agreed walking slowly over to the hole, the others following.

"On the count of three?" Sid asked.

They nodded and Manny picked up Sid and placed him on his back.

"One...Two...Three!" Ellie counted and the herd jumped threw the hole, Ellie first with her possum brothers on her back and then Manny and Sid.

As Buck, Sapphire, Sara, Maria and Mike walked threw, what Buck called the jungle of misery, night fell and the cubs grew tired.

"Buuuuuck! Can we stop for the night?" Sara complained for the hundredth time.

"Fine, we'll camp here for tonight!" Back announced.

The cubs collapsed on the ground in tiredness, falling asleep soon after.

"Well I guess no story tonight then." Buck murmered as he made his self comfortable on a tree branch, ready to keep watch for the night. You never know what could get you while your sleeping.

He heard two roars in the distance, one louder than the other, Buck sat up in alert, he knew one was Rudy's roar but the other roar, he had no idea who it was.

'Well lets hope we don't meet him anytime soon.' Buck thought, because the roar was louder than Rudy's and that must mean that Dino's bigger.

So how was chapter three? Good or bad? It tried my hardest!

Chapter three will be up soon.

Thank you for reviewing:

Buckrocks: yes Buck is in this chapter and all the other chapters! Thanks.

Marlen: yes there are more chapters. Thanks.

Please review! Chapter 4 will be up soon!


End file.
